


Openings

by AbsentmindedNihilist



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, very slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentmindedNihilist/pseuds/AbsentmindedNihilist
Summary: Avery decides that she's finally ready to let Toso into the most intimate parts of her. This is a companion piece to Day by Day, I Open Myself To You and is a week or two after Chapter 6.





	1. Chapter 1

Toso was not a patient woman.

That wasn’t to say she didn’t try her best. She looked away when Avery changed from her pajamas into her clothes. She tried not to read too much into it when she gave friendly smiles to Bloody Mary, or worse, Spicy Gluten. And God only knew that at night, when Avery was beneath her, kissing her, running her hands through her hair and all Toso wanted to do was pound her into the mattress below them, she pulled away when Avery told her she wasn’t quite ready. 

So when Avery paused that night, breaking away from their kiss, Toso thought it would be the same. But this time, Avery pulled even farther away.

“What are you doing?” Avery put a finger to her lips and began to pull off her shirt. _ Holy shit. _ “Aves,” Toso murmured, “are you sure?”

Avery nodded, smiling. She took hold of the straps of cloth over Toso’s shoulders. “Can I…”

“Please,” Toso said. “Oh, _ gods, _ Avery, please do that.” She felt the straps slip away from her shoulders, and she wasted no time in shedding the rest of her top. 

“I… I… How should we do this?” Avery asked, looking away, the most adorable blush coloring her cheeks. 

Toso gently took her chin and turned it back so they were face to face. “Let me guide you,” she whispered, voice husky. Avery nodded. Toso wasted no time in kissing her again, running one hand through her Master Attendant’s wavy brown hair, and letting one hand trace over the smooth skin of her back. “I’m going to take your bra off now,” she whispered, waiting for Avery to nod. When she did, she undid the clasp and pulled the bra off, dropping it over the edge of the bed. 

“You don’t wear one,” Avery murmured, slightly surprised.

Toso shrugged. “Don’t need to,” she said. She leaned in to kiss Avery’s neck hungrily, drinking in the feeling of her soft skin, relishing the small whimpers of pleasure she was hearing. She ran a finger down Avery’s chest and between her breasts, smirking at the shiver it elicited from her. “Did you like that?” Avery nodded frantically. “Here. Let’s see how you like this…” Toso put her mouth over Avery’s breast, circling the hard nipple with her tongue. Avery’s resulting moan was the most delicious thing Toso had ever heard. She dragged her teeth over it, not biting, but simply teasing, eliciting gasps from Avery. 

“Toso… Go ahead… You can bite…” 

Toso shook her head. “I’m not going to bite you there - it hurts like hell and I don’t know if you’ll like it. But I will do this.” Toso arranged them both so Avery was below her, and started giving Avery passionate bites on her neck. Avery yelped each time Toso’s teeth met her skin, and Toso couldn’t get enough of it. She pressed her thigh between Avery’s legs, wanting to give her Master Attendant something to grind against. Toso smirked when she felt Avery rub desperately against it. The friction of Avery’s most private, sensitive place against her thigh was something she’d dreamed of feeling since the week they first met. She nuzzled Avery’s neck and began to reach down to pull off Avery’s pants. “Do you mind?” Avery shook her head, removing her hands from Toso’s hair to help undo the buttons. Toso sat up, in awe of the sight before her, biting her lip slightly. _ Her thighs… _“God, Master, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Take your panties off for me - if you’re okay with it, I mean.” But Avery was already slipping out of them, revealing creamy-pale inner thighs and a tangle of dark hair. Toso wanted nothing more than to fuck her Master Attendant’s brains out, but she leaned back and away from her, crossing her arms. It was time to have a little fun.

“What do you want?”

“Mmm...” 

“Use your words, hmm? Tell me what you want me to do to you.” 

“Please… Toso… Why…”

“Because I want to hear you say it. I want to know you’re mine.” 

“Toso... Please, please, fuck me! I’m yours, all yours, I promise!”

“That’s a good girl.” Toso leaned in to kiss her, letting one hand trail between her Master Attendant’s legs. She could feel the wetness there, slick and warm on her hand. She could only imagine what it might taste like, but that might be a question to be answered another day. She broke away from Avery’s kiss and sat up slightly, adjusting her position.

“Why did you stop?” Avery’s eyes were wide with desperation. 

“I want to see the look on your face when I do this.” Toso slipped one finger into her girlfriend’s entrance, and then two, and finally three, resting her thumb on Avery’s clit. 

“You’re inside me…”

“Sure as hell am.” Toso moved her fingers slowly at first, making sure her Master Attendant wasn’t in pain, when Avery breathed, “Faster,” face scarlet. 

“You said so,” Toso said with the smirk she knew could melt Avery into a stuttering mess, and started to finger Avery in earnest. “There’ll be a spot that makes you see stars. Let me know when I hit it, okay?” Avery nodded, one hand clutched in the bedsheets and the other gripping Toso’s forearm. 

It didn’t take long for Toso to reduce Avery to a quivering puddle. “Oh, god, Toso, right there _ right there - _ just like that!” Avery’s hand twisted in the sheets as Toso moved her fingers in and out and toyed with her clit, her other hand scrabbling at Toso’s back. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Toso murmured. The feeling of Avery’s inner walls contracting around her fingers was incredibly hot. Toso hummed in pleasure as Avery whimpered beneath her. She thought it was cute that she was trying to stay quiet, trying to keep everyone else from knowing exactly what they were doing in the room. Toso wanted her to _ scream. _

She increased her pace, rubbing Avery’s clit with a ferocity she usually reserved only for battle. If Avery showed any signs of being in pain, Toso would stop immediately, but all she saw in Avery’s face was pleasure.

“Please… I think I’m gonna…” 

“Come for me, Avery. You’re _ mine _.” Toso let her voice drop into a snarl as she felt Avery contract around her. 

“_Toso! _” Avery cried, her face contorted into a downright sinful expression. Her back arched, her toes curled, and Toso wanted to eat her alive in her lust. She fingered Avery through her orgasm, gradually slowing her pace, letting Avery remain in that wonderful, dream-like state she knew came after a climax like the one she had just given her. The only sound was Avery’s heavy breathing as Toso slowed and pulled out, wiping her fingers on the bedsheet. She collapsed at Avery’s side and pulled her Master Attendant close.

“How did you like it? I told you I was good, didn’t I?” Toso raised one eyebrow and grinned. 

“Yeah. It was… it was amazing. I’m… I’m just really happy my first time was with someone I love.” 

Toso could feel the surprise writing itself on her face. “...You love me?”

“Yeah. Of course. Haven’t I told you that before?”

“No.”

Avery looked horrified. “Oh! I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I went all this time without telling you!” 

“Avery… You’re perfectly fine. And I love you too.” Toso gave her a gentle kiss and wrapped an arm around her. “Now get some sleep, okay?” Avery nodded and snuggled closer. Toso waited until she was fast asleep to close her eyes, and found herself quickly drifting off.

* * *

“Boss,” Pancake asked the next morning at breakfast. “It’s blazing hot out there! Why are you wearing a turtleneck!?”

Avery’s face went scarlet. Bloody Mary chuckled. “Don’t ask questions like that of our poor Master Attendant, hmm? Go find Milk, will you? Go on now.” 

Once Pancake was gone, Bloody Mary turned to Avery with a wicked smile on his face. “Tell me everything.” 

Avery began to stammer. “I - I don’t - I - what are you talking about?” 

“Oh, you and I both know exactly what I’m talking about. You did an admirable job of trying not to wake everyone, but you know I’m something of a night owl.”

“You _ listened? _” 

“Not intentionally. I went for a walk when I realized exactly what was going on.” 

“What are we talking about?” Spicy Gluten was wearing a smirk to rival Bloody Mary’s. 

“Nothing!”

“Our dear Master Attendant is a woman now, courtesy of Toso,” Bloody Mary declared. 

“Oh, how delightful! Did she use the toys I bought her? I didn’t think she would. She seems to be the type to prefer things a bit more stripped down.”

“I’m sorry, you bought Toso _ what? _” Her Food Souls ignored her and continued to interrogate her.

“I’d ask if she was any good,” Spicy Gluten said, sitting down at the table opposite Avery, “but, poor thing, you really don’t have much to compare to, now do you? If you ever want to change that, all you have to do is ask. I likely am better than that drunkard, after all.”

“Dear friend, watch who you call drunkard. We alcohol Food Souls stick together, after all.” 

Avery buried her face in her hands, only looking up when she heard the door creak open. She was saved when Pancake entered with Milk in tow. Milk took one look at Avery’s expression and the two bickering Food souls across from her, and beckoned for her to come with her. 

Avery followed the white-haired Food Soul into a spare room, where Milk pulled away her collar and began using her healing magic to make the bruises on her neck disappear. She moved to her shoulders and back, and Avery’s blush reddened even further. But Milk was ever the professional. 

“Go change into something cooler now, okay?” 

Avery nodded and ducked out of the room. Milk caught her arm before leaving. Avery looked back, curious. “Master Attendant, it’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Toso loves you very much. This is simply the expression of that love in a physical way. Those two are simply jealous because they’ve never had that. Don’t let them make you ashamed of it.” 

Avery nodded, and smiled to herself as she left. Now all she had to do was warn Toso before Mary and Spicy got to her first.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the first chapter's events, Toso comes to Avery's rescue and Avery shows her gratitude the best way she knows how.

Toso reared her head back and tightened her grip on Avery’s hair. Her Master Attendant’s hands were gripping Toso’s hips and her tongue traced around her entrance. As Avery took her clit in her mouth and began to suck, Toso could barely remember the decisions that had led her to this point in time, but gods only knew she never wanted it to stop.

_ Twenty Minutes Earlier _

When Toso walked in, Avery was looking like a deer in headlights. A man towered over her, red-faced and nearly frothing at the mouth.

“This steak is medium rare! I ordered rare! You imbecile! You shouldn’t even be running a restaurant!”

“I’m so sorry, sir, I promise it won’t happen again -”

“Happen again!? I’m never eating at this restaurant again! And don’t think you’ll be getting a good review from this, young lady!”

“Hey.” Toso leaned on her sword. The man snapped his head towards her.

“And who might you be?”

“That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that _ you _ are causing my girlfriend some serious distress. Now,” she said, leaning forward, keeping one hand on her sword but drumming the fingers of her other hand on the table, “Are you going to keep making trouble? Or am I going to have to eradicate you like I do to troublesome things?” 

The man gulped, frantically pulled money out of his wallet, and left in a hurry. Toso flipped through the bills, nonchalant.

“Huh. He left an… eighty percent tip. Nice, right, Aves? Aves?” Her girlfriend was still trembling. _ That bastard… _ “All right, come on. You’re coming with me.” Toso took her hand and gently guided Avery out of the main dining hall and into a secluded storage room. She held Avery’s head against her chest, stroking her hair until her breathing was calmer, until the trembling had stopped. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.” 

Toso pulled away, and made to go back to the restaurant proper, but Avery grabbed her arm. “Wait.”

“What is it?”

Avery didn’t say anything, but simply kissed her, wrapping her hands around Toso’s waist. Toso laughed. “What was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

“This is to thank you.” 

“Why?”

“You protected me. You always protect me.” 

“What? From that guy? I’m just - oh holy _ shit _ .” Avery had knelt before Toso and was running her hands up her thighs, kissing her lean stomach. “Avery - you don’t have to do this - I don’t need you to pay me back - _ oh my god are you taking off my skirt. _”

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop! I just… I’ve wanted to do this for a really long time, ever since we first had sex, and I just wanted to show you how much I love you, and now just seemed like the right time, and-” Toso laughed. “What?”

“When did I say I wanted you to stop?” 

“I - uh -”

“Shhh. Don’t say anything. You can be putting that tongue to better use, hmm?” Toso let herself slip into the tone of voice she used for Avery and Avery alone, and wound her fingers through her Master Attendant’s wavy brown hair. “_ Fuck _,” she murmured, as she looked down and saw Avery, who, having pulled off her skirt, was pulling off her panties with her teeth. Avery pressed kisses to her inner thighs, causing Toso to practically purr with delight. “God, you look so delectable on your knees… And you know what the best part is?”

Avery looked up at her, head cocked innocently. “What?”

“No one else will ever get to see you like this. Because you’re mine. Mine and mine only.” Avery responded by burying herself between Toso’s muscular thighs and darting her tongue along the edges of her entrance. Toso shuddered in pleasure. She felt Avery laugh against her thigh. “What is it?” 

“You taste like wine,” Avery said, before turning back to her previous position. “I… kinda like it.” Toso pet her head, pressing her closer. 

“I’m glad,” Toso murmured, “because if I had my way, this would be the last thing you taste every night before you sleep. I’d have you between my thighs every fucking night if I could.” 

“I’d happily do that,” Avery replied, but Toso gently guided her back to her place between her legs. 

“Did I tell you you could talk?”

Avery shook her head. 

“I didn’t think so. Keep going - oh _ fuck _. Whatever that was,” Toso panted, “do it again. Now.” Avery obliged. 

Toso took a moment to truly appreciate the ramifications of this girl, her Master Attendant no less, submitting to her this completely. The thought itself sent a surge of pleasure through her stomach. “You know - this is where you belong. Serving me, pleasuring me, being under me. And you love it.” Avery hummed affirmingly against her lower lips. “I love it too. Seeing you like this. My sweet, beautiful Avery.”

And that’s how they were, Toso trying her best to keep quiet and not give the game away, while Avery did her damnedest to make that the hardest thing Toso had ever done. Toso resorted to biting her own hand to keep herself from making noise, pressing her Master Attendant harder and harder into her - though she did periodically check that Avery could still breathe. 

Just then, Avery stopped sucking on her clit. Toso furrowed her brow at the sudden loss of stimulation, but before she could ask what Avery thought she was doing, Avery adjusted her grip on Toso’s hips and dipped her tongue all the way into her opening. 

Toso nearly saw stars. Avery hadn’t been fucking her the way Toso had fucked her just a few nights prior - Avery was slower, teasing her labia and clitoris gently and lovingly, and what she lacked in pressure and strength she made up in dexterity. “Such a good girl,” she murmured, closing her eyes and basking in the wonderful sensations Avery was eliciting. She started to grind her hips against Avery, trying to maximize her pleasure, practically fucking her face with abandon. _ And to think this is her first time doing this… she really is a quick study. _

Soon enough, Toso was about to come undone - she could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach spread to the rest of her body. She was gripping Avery’s hair so tightly she wasn’t sure how it hadn’t been torn out. Her eyes were screwed shut. Toso knew if she opened her mouth, she would likely alert the entire restaurant to the nature of their little tryst. Instead, she bit down on her hand so hard she drew blood, muffling her cries, and she tasted iron and the slightest tang of medicinal wine as she climaxed.

Toso let out a deep breath. “Oh my god,” she murmured. 

“Do you want me to clean you up?” 

  
Toso nodded. She didn’t really have the wherewithal to be dominant right now - the haze from her orgasm was still clearing from her head. She merely grabbed a shelf for support as Avery gently lapped up the remains of her climax. 

“Good girl,” she said, when Avery was finished and Toso’s mind was sharp once more. Avery wiped her mouth on her hand, which was equal parts adorable and sensual, and sent Toso’s stomach through the floor. If her legs hadn’t been so weak, she might have taken her again, right then and there. 

Toso extended a hand to help Avery up. “That was the best thank-you gift I’ve ever gotten,” Toso said, ruffling Avery’s hair. 

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it!” Avery caught sight of something and winced. “Oh! Toso! Your hand!” 

“It’s okay. It’ll heal.”

“Go get Milk! You can’t just walk around bleeding like that!” Avery’s eyes were wide with distress and concern.

Toso smirked. “Is that an order from my Master Attendant?”

“Yes it is! Go!” 

“All right. I will, as soon as I straighten these boxes we knocked over. Just make sure you remember who’s really in charge here, hmm?”

Avery stood on tiptoes to kiss Toso on the cheek. “I won’t forget.” 

Toso took a moment to watch her go before putting her skirt back on. If _ that _ was Avery’s idea of a present, Toso _ really _couldn’t wait for Christmas.

* * *

Avery fixed her hair in her bedroom mirror, making sure everything looked presentable for when she returned to the restaurant. Once she was satisfied, she left the room and started downstairs. She tensed when Black Tea turned to look at her, but the Food Soul simply nodded at her Master Attendant and continued with her duties. 

Bloody Mary was too busy serving customers to notice her enter the kitchen, thank god. Avery sighed with relief. She seemed to have gotten away with it this time.   


Just then, Crab Long Bao and Peking entered the kitchen, Bao slamming the doors open and racing in while Peking strolled leisurely in behind him. Bao raced towards Avery, yelling a greeting, but stopped short.

“Master Attendant! Your knees!” Avery swore very, very quietly. She had been so focused on fixing her hair that she had forgotten completely to clean up her knees from where they had rubbed against the dirty, rough, storage room floor. “What happened? Did you fall!?” 

“Uh. Yes. In the storage room.” 

“You should go see Milk! I think she’s with Toso right now, but she’ll probably be done soon! It’s weird, Toso said she cut her hand on a nail in there too! Weird that you guys got hurt in the same - ohhhhh.” Bao finally seemed to catch on. “Uh, I’m gonna just… I should probably go, uh, pick up more of those ingredients. From outside. We have, uh, lots of baskets out there. Let me go get them. Bye, Peking!” Bao dashed out of the kitchen in a hurry. 

Now it was just her and Peking, alone in the kitchen. Neither of them said a word. The silence was so tense it felt like the air itself would shatter, only occasionally punctuated by the peeps of the children.

Finally, Peking spoke. “You know I consider you a daughter, Master Avery… And all daughters have to grow up eventually. I am delighted you have found someone who you have opened your heart to, and I wish you many happy years together.” Avery sighed with relief.

“That’s so sweet of you, Peking -” 

Peking held up a hand. “But. Should this person - or Food Soul - ever become a source of strife rather than happiness, all you have to do is speak to me, and I will do my best to eliminate the source of your suffering.” 

Avery gulped. “...Thank you?”

“You’re very welcome. Now come give me a hand with these oysters, will you? I’ve been meaning to teach you how to shuck these.” 

_ ...Oysters? Is he making some kind of joke? _ Avery decided against it. Peking would never. 

* * *

Finished with his demonstration, Peking pressed the oyster knife into Avery’s hand. “Keep this. We have spares, and the handle is too nice for daily use. Only use this for the finest quality mollusks.” 

Avery nodded. She hugged Peking tight, and left the kitchen holding her gift.

“Don’t forget to show it to Toso,” he called, chuckling.

Avery stopped and turned around. “Why?”

“She’ll appreciate the craftsmanship on the blade, I think.” 

Certainly Toso would get the message.


End file.
